User talk:Cheese Slaya/Glyphmaster
New Rate-a-build *Flips Coin* Heads! --50x19px user:Zerris 21:17, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Old Rate-a-build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link}. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Run all the time in GvGs and I have even soloed HoH and got favor for America with this. Its so obvious how this is such leetsauce. Just needs more attributes like Numchuck Skillz. Also, what would help is extra skill bar length. I mean its just not as effective as a 10 skill slot skillbar. --NYC Elite 19:27, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #:Good point...I'm so stupid not to have doen the 10 skillbar thing. I think Supportive Spirit and Restful Breeze should do teh trick, eh?Cheese Slaya 19:47, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #:: It won't let me do more then ten skills:(Cheese Slaya 19:49, 20 March 2007 (CDT) # I used this in RA and HA a few times. I don't know why, but I couldn't heal very well. Perhaps you should add some divine favor? Well anyway, I soloed a team of echo menders! Yeah, this build is that good. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:17, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #Glyphs dont work with signets and the glyphs included would be useless w/ signets even if they did work. Signets dont cost energy, and glyph of sacrifice on a 1/4 cast?!— Blastedt 21:15, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #:What are you talking about? OF COURSE GLYPHS WORK WITH SIGNETS!?!?! And signets are so costly, that i need the glyphs for my energy.:)Cheese Slaya 21:29, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #::I agree completely... But Glyphs are too expensive too, so I use my Glyphs on other Glyphs, which I can then use on other Glyphs. The combos are amazing! --50x19px user:Zerris 21:38, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #:::YOur infinite knowledge of glyph chaines is GODLY! YOU'RE MY HERO!Cheese Slaya 21:41, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #::::Woot! Now you can carry me around, give me bad weapons, and flag me directly into huge mobs so I die, just because you wanted to run instead of fight! --50x19px user:Zerris 21:42, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #:::::Lol.Cheese Slaya 22:56, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #Needs e-management. Bring Soul Reaping or somehting.--Nog64Talk 13:36, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #:That's what Resurrect is for. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:41, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #::Also, Glyph of Essence. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:43, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Okay soemthine is really weird. I used this in RA, and my whole team left on the spot. I guess it was even more pwnage then Da Pwnage Skill.Cheese Slaya 17:11, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #:Nope, SR just got nerf bat to stone age. Should probably switch your Soul Reaping to Strength now, to really buff you skills. Queen Schmuck 01:48, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Uh oh I jsut realized this is in tested...not guilwiki humor...help, anyone?Cheese Slaya 21:10, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Sure, I'll add my template for this situation. One sec... --50x19px user:Zerris 21:16, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :All done. Hope you like it... Feel free to revert if you don't. --50x19px < nowiki> 21:20, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks Zerris :)Cheese Slaya 21:28, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :::Glad to help =) --50x19px user:Zerris 21:28, 17 March 2007 (CDT) woot Sicne I made my new 10 skill skillbar template, I can pwn! — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:30, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Cheese}}}.jpg| }| } Cheese}}}.jpg| }| } Cheese}}}.jpg| }| } Cheese}}}.jpg| }| } Cheese}}}.jpg| }| } Cheese}}}.jpg| }| } Cheese}}}.jpg| }| } Cheese}}}.jpg| }| } Cheese}}}.jpg| }| } Cheese}}}.jpg| }| } A powerful and edible combo.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:33, 9 April 2007 (CDT)